


Final feliz - Jackstabo (Intenabo)

by MariaFca23



Category: Gta V Roleplay
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaFca23/pseuds/MariaFca23
Summary: Todo había terminado y él sólo podía pensar en una persona.
Relationships: Jack Conway/Gustabo García, Jackstabo, intenabo, supernabo
Kudos: 18





	Final feliz - Jackstabo (Intenabo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, les dejó aquí un pequeño shot con una idea distinta del final de la primera temporada de SpainRp. Espero que les guste.

Gustabo se encontraba en su lecho de muerte, balas habían destrozado su cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte de su abdomen, pero ya nada importaba. Su misión estaba cumplida. A su manera, por supuesto. 

Se encontraba tirado en la tierra, rodeado de otros cuerpos en sus mismas condiciones o incluso peores. Cuerpos de aquellos miembros de la mafia que lo habían hecho sufrir obligándolo a casi matar a su compañero. Cuerpos de aquellos oficiales del CNP que vinieron a la redada improvisada que había ocurrido.

Estando en el suelo, a minutos de su muerte, trataba de buscar a su hermano, a Conway. A pesar de todo, los quería ver una última vez. Sin embargo, ninguno se cruzó por su vista. 

Sólo cerró sus ojos.

Recordó su vida, desde el principio, cómo todo había empezado. Veía a sus padres yéndose de su lado, dejándolo tirado en medio de la ciudad. Veía el día que se encontró con aquel niño llorón mientras abrazaba sus piernas tratando de contener las lágrimas. Recordaba como él mismo estiró su mano para que el otro la tomara, y así lo hizo.

Recordaba su adolescencia con este muchacho, todas las estupideces que hicieron, todas las bromas, todas las risas...todas las lágrimas.

Recordaba también cuando algo se apoderó de él, cuando estuvo a punto de matar a su única esperanza.

Recordaba cómo llegó a esta nueva ciudad buscando nuevos horizontes, una nueva vida, comenzar de cero. Recordó cómo empezó su trabajo de basurero, como conoció a tantas personas que hicieron más amena su llegada.

Y ahí apareció. Ese hombre que había llegado a su vida de la peor manera posible. Ese hombre que se había metido tanto en sus vidas que ya parecían como si los tres estuviesen pegados de nacimiento. Ese mismo hombre que les prometió su eterna fidelidad.

¿Cómo no recordarlo en sus últimos momentos de vida?

Parece que el superintendente se empeñaba en adentrarse en él como si fuera su propia casa. Lo odiaba por eso.

Pero a quién engañaba, nunca lo pudo odiar, a pesar de todo, por mucho que tratase de engañarse a sí mismo, no podía.

Joder, ni en sus últimos momentos de vida podía deshacerse de él.

"Semper Fi"

Esa frase retumbó en su cabeza. Al final las había cumplido.

Sí, sabía que a los ojos de todos, él era un traidor más. Que era una rata más del cual había que deshacerse.

Sonrió. 

No importa. Ya todo había terminado.

Que final más miserable iba a tener. Pero ¿para qué engañarnos? Él sabía que su final iba a ser así, sin nunca poder decir lo que pasaba por su mente, siendo el traidor que todos se empeñaban a creer que era.

Toda su vida había sido una mierda, desde el inicio, así que no esperaba que esto terminara de una manera distinta.

\- Tampoco podré tener un final feliz - sonrió ligeramente ante el hecho.

\- ¿Qué dices? 

Gustabo pegó un leve salto al escuchar la profunda voz del otro. Así que sí lo podría ver una última vez, pensó.

\- No puedo creer que la última mierda que vea, sea usted, vaya regalo de Dios. - rió sarcástico.

\- Que putada eh. Te dije que no te librarías de mí. - se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo contrario, hasta agacharse y sentarse a su lado.

\- Sí, creo que ya me ha quedado claro.

El silencio reinó en ellos. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Conway sabía que no iba a tener más oportunidades así que decidió hablar.

\- ¿Por qué? - sólo eso salió de sus labios, en un pequeño susurro.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? - Gustabo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. 

\- Lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Cómo qué "para qué"? - se dignó a mirarlo por primera vez desde que se había sentado cerca.

Gustabo sólo rió ligeramente. Su acción lo llevó a toser sin querer por lo que instantáneamente trató de agarrar su estómago en busca que el ardor se apaciguara. 

Conway al ver al otro en ese estado, se movió. Con sus manos trató de levantarlo un poco para que la espalda del rubio se quedara en su regazo, mientras que con su brazo lo mantenía cerca de su pecho haciendo que este quedara semi sentado. Su otra mano se dirigió al abdomen del rubio haciendo un poco de presión, recibiendo como respuesta un leve quejido.

\- Ya no vale la pena, Conway. Lo sabe.

\- Responde mi puta pregunta. - sentenció firme.

\- Eso…-hizo una pausa-...tampoco vale la pena. - dirigió su mirada al paisaje que tenía en frente. Como el sol, de a poco, iba apareciendo. Era una bonita vista, que pena que sea la primera y última vez que viera este escenario.

\- Por favor -su voz había salido de una manera lamentable, casi suplicándole que le respondiera.

Gustabo sintió como Conway lo estrechaba aún más en sus brazos.

\- No gano nada en decirlo.

\- Tampoco pierdes nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar, sus latidos aumentaron ligeramente. Abrió su boca varias veces, pero no salían las palabras. Quería que todo terminara ya.

\- Por favor, Gustabo. - este lo miró.

\- Yo...no podía.

\- ¿Por qué no podías?

\- Joder con las preguntas, abuelo ¡No sé, no sé! - respondió exaltado.

\- Es que sí lo sabes y no quieres decirlo.

\- ¿Y para qué decirlo? No vale la pena, no lo vale. ¿Va a cambiar algo? ¿Las balas desaparecerán de mi cuerpo? ¿Revivirá a todas estas personas? Pues no, obviamente que no.

\- Mírame.

\- No.

\- Mírame.

\- Le dije que no, pare, esto es absurdo.

\- Mírame, Gustabo. - dijo firme.

\- Joder...-lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el otro, no llevaba gafas así que podía verlo de una manera directa. Se estremeció. - ¿Cuánto más quiere que me humille ante usted?

\- Te amo. 

Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían junto a un leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Una pequeña sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

\- Uff parece que el humillador ha sido humillado.

\- Joder...no sé puede decir nada serio contigo -miró para otro lado avergonzado.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudaba?

\- No. - dijo cortante mientras escuchaba como el otro se reía.

\- Ahora míreme.

\- No.

\- ¡¿Entonces para qué coño me hace mirarlo?! - le replicó con un tono más elevado de voz, sin llegar a ser un grito. El otro se mantuvo callado. - Joder, abuelo, usted debe ir al psicólogo urgente, no es normal su puta bipolaridad.

\- Que yo no-

\- Yo también - lo interrumpió.

Conway, al principio se vio sorprendido, pero con el pasar de los segundos, y comprendiendo las palabras del otro, lo miró enternecido y le sonrió. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, este ya no era incómodo, sólo era sereno. 

\- Te buscaré. -dijo Jack buscando cortar el silencio. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabía. Los ojos de Gustabo se notaban cansados.

\- ¿Cómo? - abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- En la otra vida te buscaré. Te buscaré y te encontraré.

\- ¿Q-Qué dice, abuelo? - tartamudeó.

\- Te encontraré y ahí sí vas a tener un final feliz, te lo prometo. - lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando que su frente reposara en la cabeza del rubio.

Gustabo no supo qué decir, pero sí sintió como una pequeña lágrima descendía desde su ojo, como esta pasaba por su mejilla lentamente hasta finalmente caer al suelo. Sólo sonrió.

\- Pero qué cosas dice, abuelo. -rió ligeramente. Levantó su mano hasta llevarla sobre la contraria que estaba en su estómago.

\- No te rías, lo haré.

\- Sí, sí le creo. - sonrió nuevamente - ¿Usted...podría hacerme un favor?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podría encontrar a Horacio también?

Conway se despegó de donde estaba y lo miró atentamente esperando que el otro continuase. 

\- Yo...no me imagino una vida sin él, la verdad. Y me gustaría enmendar todo lo que pasamos, así que… ¿podría?

\- Por supuesto, te lo prometo. -le sonrió.

\- ¿Y podría encontrar también a Volkov?

\- ¿Cómo que a Volkov? - se sorprendió.

\- No me malinterprete, quiero que Horacio sea feliz, Conway, y sé que el único que puede llegar a lograr eso es el ruso cabeza de hormiga. Me cae como el culo pero si él es feliz, yo no puedo hacer nada -río.

\- Pero tampoco hago milagros, hombre. Por mucho que lo encuentre no puedo obligar que hable. Que el muy hijo de puta se guarda todo -frunció el ceño.

\- No te preocupes, Horacio hará de las suyas. Si te ablandó a ti, no creo que el ruso de los cojones no caiga.

Esto era surrealista, Gustabo estaba al borde la muerte y lo único que hacían era hablar de un mundo idílico que a saber si existía. Pero eran felices así, creer que sí había otro lugar en donde podrían conocerse, enamorarse, salir, e incluso hacer otras actividades como personas normales. Sin peligros, sin CNP, sin CNI, sin mafias, sin muertes.

\- Abuelo, estoy cansado. -dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Lo sé - lo abrazó aún más contra su pecho mientras trataba de que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- ¿Me da permiso? - levantó la mano que tenía empapada en sangre. Lentamente, a su ritmo, la dirigió a la mejilla del policía, acariciándola levemente.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería y no había vuelta atrás. No había ya nada que hacer. 

"Nos os he dado permiso para palmarla"

Con todo el dolor del alma, Conway asintió, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería otro funeral, no quería estar solo nuevamente, mas, no todo en la vida era lo que él quería. Sabía que su agente quería irse en paz, así que, en un fino hilo de voz, le dio su permiso. Se acercó levemente a Gustabo hasta juntar sus labios. Un beso agridulce que llevaba con él todos los sentimientos que se venían guardando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su separación fue lenta y ambos tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Gracias.

La mano de Gustabo cayó al suelo.

Jack sólo abrazaba el cuerpo de su difunto compañero, dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro. Otra vez lo había perdido.

Por favor, Dios. Dámelo en la otra vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
